A major concern for immobile patients and like persons are medical conditions that form clots in the blood, such as, deep vein thrombosis (DVT) and peripheral edema. Such patients and persons include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia, extended periods of bed rest, etc. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popliteal and tibial return deoxygenated blood to the heart. For example, when blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood may lead to the formation of a blood clot. A major risk associated with this condition is interference with cardiovascular circulation. Most seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary embolus can form from the fragment and can potentially block a main pulmonary artery, which may be life threatening.
The conditions and resulting risks associated with patient immobility may be controlled or alleviated by applying intermittent pressure with to a patient's limb, such as, for example, a leg to assist in blood circulation. This can be done with a compression sleeve. The impermeability of the sleeve makes it uncomfortable for the patient because moisture (i.e. perspiration) is trapped between the sleeve and the patient's body part. Retained moisture is irritating to the skin and unsanitary. This leads to the patient's unwillingness to wear the sleeve, thereby potentially endangering the health of the patient. Moreover, the sleeve is generally non-stretchable and bulky, restricting the mobility of the patient. Also chafing of a patient's limb can occur as a result of the sleeve. The final construction of a prior art sleeve is bulky, rigid and may feel heavy to a person over an extended period of use.